


Protector

by Aeriel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriel/pseuds/Aeriel
Summary: As the youngest and least important of his royal brethren, Prince Florian never really imagined anyone would try to kill him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dawnstonedust (dawnstonedagger)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstonedagger/gifts).



She's bleeding. She's actually bleeding, and all Florian can think to do is press his handkerchief against the wound and whisper _I'm sorry, I'm sorry_ over and over again.  
  
Laurine laughs, then winces. "There's nothing for you to be _sorry_ about, my lord. Just doing my duty."  
  
"I should have been more careful. I… I _would_ have been more careful, but Father said it wouldn't make sense for an assassin to target me." He was the third son, neither the heir nor the spare. He wasn't supposed to be worth trying to kill.  
  
To his outrage, she rolls her eyes. "You're not supposed to need to be careful, my lord. That's what I'm here for, isn't it? And he barely nicked me, so there's no need for you to ruin your good handkerchief on my account."  
  
"You," Florian says, with dignity, "are more important than a clean handkerchief."  
  
Laurine smiles, a little pink around the ears. "Coming from you, my lord, that's a pretty big compliment."  
  
The remark stings, more than it really should since Florian knows that she's teasing him. But it is what most people think of him-- what they reduce him to, at least.  
  
_"I've never seen Prince Florian near the barracks, do you think he's afraid of soiling his velvet gloves?"_  
  
_"Young Master Florian takes after his aunt, haven't you noticed? Detests fighting, says it's ugly."_  
  
_"As long as Prince Florian has his silks and satins, I doubt he'd care much if the country burned down around his ears. Now, his brothers…"_  
  
He should have stood his ground when Father dismissed his request to learn medicine. Should have at least made the effort to convince him that he could be useful to Donatien and Eustache, that he was serious about it…  
  
"I'm not dead yet, my lord," Laurine says dryly, and Florian realizes he's lost focus.  
  
Swallowing, he decides to stand his ground. "But I mean it, Laurine. You're more important than a hundred clean handkerchiefs, and if that's as many as I have to bring out to dress this wound, I'll do it!"  
  
Laurine blinks, slowly. Before he can wonder if he's made a dreadful mistake she grins and tugs on his sleeve. "I told you, it's really not that bad. But if we're making grand proclamations, I'd happily take worse than this to keep a single speck of blood off your pretty clothes."

"Please don't!" Florian blurts out, because he can't bear the thought of her maimed in any way. Which, he's starting to realize, is a tad inconvenient, considering she's his only bodyguard.

Laurine laughs and winces again, then grips his hand over the bloodied handkerchief and bites her lip. It's the first time since he started fussing over her that she's really seemed to notice the pain of her wound. "Well, I wouldn't go out of my way, my lord. This isn't quite my ideal evening."

"I should hope not." Quite without meaning to, he's smiling. "You must tell me what that is, so I can properly reward you for your service."

"I told you, I don't need a reward." A mischevious look comes into Laurine's eyes. "At least, not the sort you're thinking of, my lord."

Thank goodness he's never blushed easily. "I... I cannot think what you're implying, Laurine."

"But if you insist..." Laurine's other hand trails up his brocade waistcoat, and she grins up at him. "I wouldn't say no to a kiss."

Florian is about as familiar with kissing as surviving assassination attempts.

Nevertheless, he rewards her with earnest enthusiasm.


End file.
